


ДЕВОЧКА И ДОМ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ДЕВОЧКА И ДОМ

Дом сильно качнуло и девочка открыла глаза. За окнами что-то пыхтело, дышало, гремело, постукивало. Профессионально невнятный женский голос кого-то выкликивал из темноты. Стукнуло, дёрнуло, поехали. Голос окликнул кого-то снова, но слышалось это уже издалека — он звучал раздражённо и нетерпеливо. В окне ярко мигнуло. Девочка вышла из комнаты и присела на ступеньку лестницы. Внизу гулко и ритмично стучало. Было не так уж и поздно — часов девять вечера и у девочки на душе было немного тревожно. Как всегда в такие дни. Тревожно и радостно. В гостиной кричал телевизор — папа смотрел футбол. Мама поднималась с кружкой чая в родительскую спальню. Ласково улыбнулась дочери.  
— Что, милая?  
— Не спится…  
— Не волнуйся, милая. Всё будет нормально.  
Дом качнуло. Скрежет и скрип. Новая остановка. За окнами дома светило жёлтым. Вокзал. На перроне стоял какой-то сонный человек с чемоданом, поёжился — вечер видно был довольно прохладный, загорелся огонёк сигареты, мужчина задумчиво посмотрел сквозь их дом. Женский голос, похожий и не похожий на все те голоса, что раздражённо зовут кого-то на всех вокзалах мира и важно объявляют о прибытии и отбытии поездов, грозно гремя над головами как труба архангела в День Суда, словно поторопил дом и снова резко скрежетнуло, ударило так гулко, что отдалось где-то в глубине груди и опять — всё поплыло назад: вокзал с лимонными окнами, мужчина с сигаретой, деревья, дома в которых так по вечернему уютно горели лампы. Замелькали за окнами их дома фонари. Какой-то город поднялся, сверкнул огнями и опять нырнул в темноту, река широкой серо-синей лентой. Девочка сонно потёрла глаза — ритмичный перестук убаюкивал. Перед тем как лечь она выглянула в окно — мимо мелькали горные склоны и отдельные группки деревьев, что корнями, упорно пытались удержаться на почти вертикальной поверхности, вгрызались в камень. Мелькнул огонёк — дом обходчика.  
  
Утро было, как это было заведено у них в семье, суматошным. За окнами просыпался небольшой городок — название которого она ещё не знала. Родители чуть не проспали, она чуть не опоздала на школьный автобус. Торопливый поцелуй от мамы в щёку и девочка помахала родителям в окно автобуса.  
  
— Откуда ты?  
— Из Мичигана. Мы недавно приехали.


End file.
